הקונגרס העולמי השישה-עשר למדעי היהדות
בתהליך עבודה ועיבוד הקונגרס העולמי השישה-עשר למדעי היהדות תקיים באוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים בתאריכים כ"א – כ"ה באב תשע"ג (28 ביולי–1 באוגוסט 2013). * אתר הקונגרס = אמנות יהודית בעת העתיקה המאוחרת= מראה בסיס המנורה בימי בית שני thumb|250px|ימין|הדגם שנראה למרצה בתור "הבסיס" למנורת המקדש - ציור המנורה נעשה ע"י שלמה כהן thumb|250px|ימין|מטבע ברונזה שטבע מתתיהו אנטיגונוס מבית חשמונאי בין 37 לפנה"ס, בעריך של פרוטה thumb|250px|ימין|הצורה של "מעין משלש" בציור או תבליט דו-מימד מתכוון להראות בסיס עגול שיוצא מהקנה המרכזי שהולך ומתרחב עם השתפלותו כלפי מטה, כמו בסיסי פמוטים או גביעים של היום, 5 (מנורה זו מופיעה על גבי מטבע של 10 אגורות של היום הציור ממאמרו של הכותב יואל פיקסלר (למד לתואר שני ושלישי במחלקה ללימודי ארץ ישראל וארכאולוגיה באוניברסיטת בר-אילן. עיקר התמחותו בתקופות ההלניסטית והרומית. כמו כן בעל תואר ראשון בהנדסה) - הירצה על ההצעות השונות שעלו לאורך השנים לשאלה : כיצד היה מראה בסיס המנורה. המרצה הציע כי מראה בסיס המנורה בימי בית שני יהיה בהסתמך על ממצאים ארכאולוגיים תוך מתן עדיפות לקרבתם למקום ולתקופה הנדונה. כמו כן, הבנה הנדסית של הממצאים מאפשרים את הפרשנות החדשה והפתרון לתעלומה רבת השנים. הוא הציג את את מהלך התאוריה שלו: (הציטוט התקבל מהמרצה ותודתי נתונה לו) # נראה לי כי נקודת המפתח להבנת צורת בסיס המנורה, נמצאת במטבע שטבע מתתיהו אנטיגונוס בשנת 37 לפנה"ס לערך. כידוע, טביעת מטבעות הוא הליך מוניטרי שמתבצע על ידי השלטון המרכזי או בהרשאתו. הטכנולוגיה של טביעת מטבעות שהיתה נהוגה בארץ ישראל על ידי החשמונאים הובאה מהתלמים והחשיבות שניתנה לייצור הרושמות באה לידי ביטוי ברמה האמנותית של יוצרי הרושמות שהיו ברמה האמנותית הגבוהה ביותר. כאשר מתתיהו אנטיגונוס רצה שיוטבע מטבע עם כלים מהמקדש, הוא דאג לכך שהאומן יוכל להזין את עיניו באותם כלים, צד הפנים של המטבע נושא את צורתו של שולחן לחם הפנים אשר עמד בהיכל ממול למנורה, וצד גב המטבע נושא את צורת המנורה, כך שאותו אומן, ככל הנראה, למד את מראה שני הכלים הללו באותה ההזדמנות. מראה המנורה על גבי המטבע הוא אמנם סכמתי, , הקנים נטולי עיטורים, אך אם נתבונן היטב בתבליט של המנורה על גבי המטבע נבחין באלמנט שאיננו מופיע בשום מקום אחר בו מופיעה המנורה. כוונתי למראה הקעור משני צדי ירך/בסיס המנורה. אלמנט זה מצביע על האבחנה והדיוק של האומן בתיאור המנורה. אלמנט זה מגדיר צורה הנדסית מאוד מסוימת. אשאל את ההגדרה מאהוד נצר במאמרו האחרון בקדמוניות 138 בו הוא מתאר את מראה המאוזולאון של קבר הורדוס בהרודיון:"בראש המצבה מעל לפורטיקו ולחדר העגול, היה גג בצורת חרוט קעור, דומה לזה שב"יד אבשלום". במלים אחרות: הבסיס הוא עגול אשר הולך ונעשה צר ככל שהוא עולה למעלה, אך לא בקו ישר (חרוט) אלא תוך כדי קעור (ראו ציורים שמאלה) # על פי המראה בקשת טיטוס, את המנורה נשאו שמונה אנשים, שניים בכל פינה. יוסף בן מתתיהו מתאר את שוד אוצרות המקדש על ידי אספסינוס בעת החורבן : "באותם ימים עצמם יצא ישוע בן תבותי, אחד הכהנים, ... ומקיר ההיכל הוציא ומסר שתי מנורות הדומות לאלה הנמצאות בתוך ההיכל, וכן שולחנות, קנקנים ופנכות, כולם עשויים זהב טהור וכבדים מאוד". המודל של המנורה כמופיע באיור, הועלה בצורה מפושטת לתוכנת SolidWorks (תוכנה לתכנון מכני) ובעזרתה בוצע חישוב של משקל המנורה על פי משקל סגולי של זהב טהור (19.32, פי – 2.5 מברזל). מכיוון שזהב טהור הוא בעל קשיחות נמוכה (מודול יאנג – אלסטיות) והוא איננו מתאים לייצור כלי כה גדול וכבד, ההנחה היא כי היתה סגסוגת כל שהיא בזהב אשר מצד אחד הורידה את משקלו הסגולי, ומן הצד השני הגדילה את קשיחותו, ובהנחה כי המנורה עשויה מחומר מלא, עולה כי משקל המנורה הגיע לכ - 500 ק"ג. החישוב נעשה על בסיס ההנחה שגובה המנורה היה כ – 1.2 מטר, זאת מתוך הפרופורציות בתבליט של קשת טיטוס ביחס לאנשים, כאשר הקנים והבסיס שומרים על הפרופורציות בתבליט. המשנה במסכת תמיד פרק ג' מספרת כי לפני המנורה נצבה אבן עם שלוש מדרגות שהכהן עלה עליה לצורך דישון המנורה. דן בר"ג כבר הראה במאמרו בקדמוניות את המתאם בין תבליט המנורה בקשת טיטוס, המשנה בתמיד וגובהה של המנורה (לדעתו – כ – 1.5 מטר). לגבי משקל המנורה, משקל זה הוא אכן כבד מאוד כפי שיוסף בן מתתיהו ציין, וזה מסביר מדוע בקשת טיטוס נראה כי שמונה אנשים נושאים את המנורה, כ - 62 ק"ג לאחד. כמו כן חושב מרכז הכובד של המנורה ונמצא כי הוא ממוקם באיזור ראש הבסיס, כלומר המנורה היתה יציבה מאוד. רקע להרצאה הובא בשיעורו דבר תורה פרשת תרומה תש"ע - אתר בית הכנסת " בית אליעזר" על-שם אליעזר רוזנברג - רחובות הוא הציג את גישתו: תחילה יש לציין כי אין לנו ממצאים או ציורים יהודיים של מנורות עם שבעה קנים מימי בית ראשון או לפני כן. עובדה זו מובילה חלק מהחוקרים למסקנות שלא נדון בהן כאן. הממצא היהודי הקדום ביותר עם תאריך מוחלט הוא טביעה על גבי מטבע ברונזה שטבע מתתיהו אנטיגונוס מבית חשמונאי בין 37 לפנה"ס, בעריך של פרוטה. (ראו תמונה משמאל וההסבר לעיל) בחפירות ברובע היהודי בירושלים התגלתה מנורה חרותה על גבי טיח בקיר בית מתקופת הורדוס (מאה ראשונה לפנה"ס). במנורה זו יש שבעה קנים, ששה קנים מעוגלים היוצאים מהקנה המרכזי והבסיס משולש. 7 צורה זו היא סכמטית וקשורה לרמת האומן שביצע זאת. בחפירות שליד הר הבית התגלתה "אבן שעות" (שעון שמש) זעירה ועליה חרותה מנורה. "אבן השעות" מתוארכת למאה הראשונה לפנה"ס. בסיס המנורה איננו ברור אך ששת הקנים יוצאים מהקנה המרכזי ומתעגלים כלפי מעלה. המנורה המפורסמת ביותר משנת 70 לספירה (חורבן בית שני) מופיעה ברומא בתבליט על גבי שער הניצחון של טיטוס שמתאר תהלוכת שבויים יהודים הנושאים את כלי המקדש וביניהם המנורה. מנורה זו היא בעלת שבעה קנים, ששה קנים מעוגלים יוצאים מהקנה המרכזי אך בסיסה שונה מכל מה שראינו, הבסיס מורכב משתי תיבות בעלות שש (או שמונה) צלעות, תיבה אחת גדולה והשניה קטנה יותר, כאשר הקטנה מונחת על גבי הגדולה, ומהתיבה הקטנה - העליונה יוצא הקנה המרכזי וממנו מסתעפים ששת הקנים המעוגלים.(ראו ציור מטה) על פיאות התיבות מופיעים גילופים של חיות ומפלצות. (ראו תמונה למטה וההסבר לעיל) החל מהמאה השלישית לספירה (כ – 200 שנה לאחר חורבן בית שני) ואילך מתחילים להופיע ציורים של מנורות עם בסיס בעל שלוש רגלים וקנים ישרים המוטים באלכסון כלפי מעלה. הראשונה שבהן היא מנורה מצויירת מבית הכנסת בדורה אירופוס שבסוריה,(ראו ציור מטה). ובהמשך, בריצפות פסיפס, בתבליטים ותחריטים בבתי כנסת בארץ ישראל מתקופת התלמוד ועל גבי מצבות. (ראו ציור מטה) לסיכום, נראה לי כי לצורך הכרעה בסוגיית מראה המנורה בשני האלמנטים שדנו בהם, יש לתת משקל רב יותר לעדויות הקרובות יותר לזירת ההתרחשות הן בזמן והן במרחב, קרי – המקדש. לכן נראה לי כי ניתן לקבוע כי מנורת הפולחן במקדש (אולי אחת מכמה) בימי בית שני היתה בעלת ששה קנים מעוגלים היוצאים מהקנה המרכזי, כפי שאבן עזרא גרס, והיתה בעלת בסיס עגול שנראה כעין משולש בהיטל צד (ראו ציור מטה). הציורים צולמו משיקופיות בהרצאה בירושלים - השימוש לצרכי לימוד בלבד The Appearance of the Menorah Base in the Time of the Second Temple2.JPG The Appearance of the Menorah Base in the Time of the Second Temple 7.JPG The Appearance of the Menorah Base in the Time of the Second Temple 5.JPG The Appearance of the Menorah Base in the Time of the Second Temple 4.JPG The Appearance of the Menorah Base in the Time of the Second Temple 3.JPG The Appearance of the Menorah Base in the Time of the Second Temple 1.JPG * שיקופיות נוספות מההרצאה ראו כאן דניאל בגוב האריות: גלגולו של מוטיב באמנות היהודית העתיקה thumb|right|335 px|ימין|דניאל בגוב האריות - הרצאה חלקית נעה יובל-חכם (מתמחה באמנות יהודית בעת העתיקה. מרצה ללימודי ארץ ישראל ואמנות יהודית במכון שכטר למדעי היהדות) הירצתה על דניאל בגוב האריות: גלגולו של מוטיב באמנות היהודית העתיקה. על ההרצאה נכתב בחוברת הכנס: תיאורו החזותי של דניאל הנושא תפילה בגוב האריות מעטר ארבעה בתי כנסת עתיקים ומערת קבורה יהודית אחת. התיאורים עוקבים מבחינה חזותית אחר הדגם הנוצרי שהתפתח במאה השלישית לספירה, אולם מציגים וריאנטים שונים על הדגם המוכר. הבחירה לעטר מונומנטים יהודיים בסצנה זו על אף תפוצתה הרחבה באמנות הנוצרית בת זמנה איננה מובנת מאליה, ועשויה לשקף תגובה יהודית לפרשנות הנוצרית שהתפתחה במאות הראשונות לספירה להלן חלק מהשיקופיות שהוצגו בהרצאה - לשימוש לצרכי לימוד בלבד Daniel in the Lions Den The Transformation of a Motif in Ancient Jewish Art 4.JPG Daniel in the Lions Den The Transformation of a Motif in Ancient Jewish Art 3.JPG Daniel in the Lions Den The Transformation of a Motif in Ancient Jewish Art 2.JPG Daniel in the Lions Den The Transformation of a Motif in Ancient Jewish Art 1.JPG מהמקורות - הקש על התמונה לקריאה ברורה יותר Daniel in the Lions Den The Transformation of a Motif in Ancient Jewish Art 6.JPG Daniel in the Lions Den The Transformation of a Motif in Ancient Jewish Art5.JPG * שיקופיות נוספות ראו כאן ייצוגי עיטורי ראש על מטבעות יהודיים בעת העתיקה עידו נוי (בוגר המחלקה לצורפות בבצלאל, ומוסמך בחוג לתולדות האמנות באוניברסיטה העברית, בחקר התכשיט היהודי בעת העתיקה. כיום עידו משמש כתלמיד מחקר בהנחייתו של פרופ' שלום צבר, ובמרכז מחקרו עומדים תכשיטי החתונה היהודית האשכנזית - מהחוג ללימודי האומנות באוניברסיטה העברית) הירצה על ייצוגי עיטורי ראש על מטבעות יהודיים בעת העתיקה - בעיקר על מלכי בית חשמונאים. על ההרצאה נכתב בחוברת הכנס: ההרצאה זו עוקבת אחר שינויים שהתרחשו בהופעת ייצוגי עיטורי-ראש על מטבעות היהודים בעת העתיקה, כמו כן, היא בוחנת את משמעותם של עיטורי-הראש בזיקה להקשר ההיסטורי, הפוליטי והתרבותי ושופכת אור על היחסים המורכבים של היהודים עם התרבות הנוכרית הסובבת. thumb|650px|התפתחות עיטורי-הראש - מתוך שיקופים בהרצאה - מיועד לצרכי לימוד בלבד - אין לעשות בצילום כל שימוש מסחרי מטבעות יהודיים בעת העתיקה מצויים רק מתקופת החשמונאים 300px|ימין| תיאור המטבע: JUDAEA, Hasmoneans. John Hyrcanus I (Yehohanan). 135-104 BCE. Æ Prutah (13mm, 2.02 gm, 12h). "Yehohanan the High Priest and the Council of the Jews" (in Hebrew) in five lines within wreath / Double cornucopiae adorned with ribbons; pomegranate between horns; small A to lower left. Meshorer Group B, 11; Hendin 457. Good VF, black patina with light earthen encrustation. Exceptional for issue. המטבע הראשון שנמצא הוא יוחנן הוּרקנוס הראשון (164 לפנה"ס בערך - 104 לפנה"ס) היה נשיא יהודה וכהן גדול בשנים 134 לפנה"ס עד 104 לפנה"ס יהונתן מלך היהודים כמו שכתוב במסגרת. בולטים במטבע אלמנטים : זוג קרני שפע ורימון. בצד השני של המטבע יש עטרה אולי יסוד לעיטורי ראש בעתיד. thumb|200px|ימין|עטרת במטבע יווני אולי מאותה תקופה עטרה דומה, אנט מוצאים אצל דמטריוס הראשון (יוונית עתיקה: Δημήτριος) ‏ 198 לפנה"ס - 150 לפנה"ס) היה מלך הממלכה הסלאוקית בין 162 לפנה"ס ל-150 לפנה"ס. את הכינוי סוטר (יוונית:Σωτήρ - מושיע) קיבל מתושבי בבל אחרי הדברת מרד טימארכוס. המרצה מצא בה דמיון למטבע יווני משנת 161 לפנה"ס thumb|250px|ימין|עיטור ראש קלסי של המלך והמלכה - מתוך שיקופית שהוצגה בהרצאה עיטור קלסי הוצג בסיום ההרצאה של אריסטובולוס וסלומה מארמניה הקטנה מהתקופה 54-92 CE הכוונה למלך ארמניה Tiridates I of Armenia וכך נכתב באתר:" A Hasmonean named Aristobulus was given Lesser Armenia (Nicopolis and Satala) and Sohaemus of Emesa received Armenia Sophene המלכה מוצאה ממשפחת מלוכה מסוריה ממוצא ערבי וארמניה * שיקופיות מההרצאה Representations of Head Decorations on Ancient Jewish Coins - השימוש לצרכי לימוד בלבד =האנוסים וחייהם באמריקה הלאטינית= מקומן של הנשים בקרב ציבור המתייהדים של מקסיקו במאה הי"ז הקונברסוס בקרטחנה דה אינדיאס במאה ה י"ז: מקומם בחברה המקומית וזיקתם ליהדות עליזה מורנו, החוג להיסטוריה של עם ישראל ויהדות זמננו, האוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים ( עליזה מורנו סיימה את הדוקטורט באוניברסיטה העברית. במהלך תואר השלישי היא חקרה את תופעת הקונברסוס בקרטחנה דה אינדיאס. כהיום היא פוסטדוקטורנטית בקבוצת מחקר על הפזורה הספרדית במערבת אירופה ומרצה במכללת לוינסקי) מתוך המבוא לתוכניה: הקונברסוס שהגיעו לקרטחנה דה אינדיאס במדינת קולומביה באמריקה הלאטינית בתחילת העת החדשה מילאו תפקיד חשוב בפעילות המסחרית של העיר והשתלבו מבחינה חברתית. יחד עם זאת, במקביל למעורבותם בחיים האורבניים, הם שמרו גם על תודעתם כקבוצה נפרדת, ואף קיימו סוג של חיי קהילה. הקונברסוס עמדו בהתמודדות קונפליקטיבית אל מול שתי הדתות שאליהם נחשפו, הנוצרית והיהודית. ה"משפחה" בחברת ה"הנוצרים החדשים" הפורטוגלים בקסטיליה בראשית המאה הי"ז מושב: האנוסים וחייהםיו"ר מושב: רינה לוין מלמד תחום ההרצאה: תולדות עם ישראל בימי הבינייםחדר: 2503מועד ההרצאה: יום ראשון 11:30-13:30 לאחר איחוד ממלכות ספרד ופורטוגל בשנת 1580 התגבר זרם ההגירה של פורטוגלים, בחלקם הגדול נוצרים חדשים, מפורטוגל לספרד, ממניעים כלכליים ודתיים.ההרצאה תעסוק בהיבטים שונים של ה"משפחה" בקרב מהגרים אלו בראשית המאה ה-17.נעסוק בסוגיות שונות במבנה המשפחה ואופן התנהלותה ובמאפיינים החברתיים והדתיים של קבוצה זו. המלכת שלמה וצוואת דוד כחתימה של פרשת אוריה ובת שבע אריאל סימון מושב: נביאים ראשוניםיו"ר מושב: חוה גיא תחום ההרצאה: המקרא ועולמוחדר: 2720מועד ההרצאה: יום ראשון 15:00-17:00 פירוש ספרותי אינטגרטיבי של סיפור המלכת שלמה (מל"א, א'-ב'), ששאלת המוצא שלו היא: הניגוד שבין הצלחת בת-שבע לשכנע את דוד לפעול להמלכת שלמה ולהצלת חייה וחיי בנה (תוך שיפור של עצת נתן) לבין כשלונה לשכנע את שלמה לתת את אבישג לאדוניהו (תוך קיצור של בקשתו) וגורמת בכך להמתתו. מערת אבה: ממצאים שלא פורסמו והצעת זיהוי יואל אליצור מושב: פילולוגיה ופוליטיקה בתקופה ההלניסטיתיו"ר מושב: דבורה דימנט תחום ההרצאה: תולדות עם ישראל בעת העתיקהחדר: 2716מועד ההרצאה: יום ראשון 17:30-19:30 במערת אבה בשכונת גבעת המבתר בירושלים התגלתה הגלוסקמה המפוארת ביותר שנמצאה בארץ, עם כתובת ארמית צבעונית בעלת תוכן מיסתורי בארמית בכתב עברי עתיק. בתוכנית בטלויזה הישראלית בשנת 1974 הוצגו ממצאים מרתקים מתוך הגלוסקמה על ידי פרופ' ניקו האס. ממצאים אלו לא פורסמו מעולם פרסום מדעי בגלל תאונה שארעה לפרופ' האס חודש לאחר התוכנית, ממנה לא החלים עד מותו. בהרצאה יוצגו קטעים מתוכנית הטלויזיה עם ניתוח מקורות ופרשנות היסטורית חדשנית. =יום שני= מאפייניה של אסופת סיפורים עבריים מראשית תקופת הדפוס באיטליה ורד טוהר שם המרצה: שפת ההרצאה: עברית"חיבור המעשיות והמדרשות וההגדות":מושב: אוספי הסיפור היהודי בדפוסי איטליה וגרמניה עד המאה הי"טיו"ר מושב: לוציה רספה תחום ההרצאה: ספרויות היהודיםחדר: רבין 3001מועד ההרצאה: יום שני 09:00-11:00הרצאתה של ד"ר ורד טוהר תעסוק באוסף סיפורים עברי בשם 'חיבור המעשיות' שראה אור לראשונה בפירארה איטליה בשנת 1554 ולאחר מכן נדפס בשלוש מהדורות נוספות. חשיבותו של האוסף בכך שהוא מהווה חוליה חשובה במעבר מתקופת כתבי היד לתקופת הספר המודפס בהפצה המונית. בהרצאה יתוארו ארבע מהדורות הדפוס של הקובץ תוך אפיון שיקולי האיסוף והעריכה והצגת הסיפורים ומקורותיהם הלבוש ואביזריהם המוצגים בפסיפסי בתי הכנסת בארץ ישראל בשלהי העת העתיקה עליזה שטינברג שם המרצה: שפת ההרצאה: עבריתפריטי מושב: עיצוב חיי היום-יום: קישוט וזהות תרבותית בקרב אוכלוסיות יהודיות בעת העתיקהיו"ר מושב: ישראל ל' לוין תחום ההרצאה: אמנותחדר: 2716מועד ההרצאה: יום שני 09:00-11:00ההרצאה תתמקד בפריטי הלבוש ואביזריהם המוצגים על גבי רצפות פסיפס, המעטרות את מכלולי בתי הכנסת, במרחב הגיאוגרפי של ארץ ישראל בשלהי העת העתיקה. פסיפסי בתי הכנסת עוטרו בשלל דמויות המופיעות לבושות ומאובזרות כמו: דמויות הלקוחות מכתבי הקודש, חיילים והאנשות. מתחם הארמון שבנה שלמה בירושלים נבנה על פי דגם של ארמון/מקדש מצרי? דוד שפירא שם המרצה: שפת ההרצאה: עבריתהאם מושב: ארכיאולוגיה ואפיגרפיהיו"ר מושב: נילי ואזנה תחום ההרצאה: המקרא ועולמוחדר: 2605מועד ההרצאה: יום שני 11:30-13:30רק אחד עשר פסוקים בתנ"ך (מל"א ז 12-2), מוקדשים למתחם הארמון שבנה שלמה, על אף היותו גדול בהרבה מהמקדש ועל אף שבנייתו ארכה כמעט זמן כפול מבניית המקדש. בהרצאה זו נבחן האם קיימת מקבילה ארכיטקטונית, במרחבי המזרח הקדום העתיק, למתחם הארמון שבנה שלמה? בין החוקרים והמפרשים המקראיים הדעות חלוקות בין השפעה צפונית להשפעה מצרית, אך הנושא לא נחקר לעומקו. חקירת הימצאותם של שניים מהמבנים, "בית יער הלבנון" ו"אולם העמודים" יכולה לסייע לנו במציאת הפתרון לשאלה זו (לצערי הרצאה לא ניתנה) =המקרא ועולמו= תכונות החשיבה בפסקות ההתבוננות בספר קהלת כמפתח לחשיפת מבנה הספר נאוה נריה - כהן (עוסקת בספרות החכמה ומזמורי תהילים. מלמדת במחלקה לתנ"ך באוניברסיטת בר אילן ובמוסדות אקדמאים נוספים) הירצתה על הנושא: תכונות החשיבה בפסקות ההתבוננות בספר קהלת כמפתח לחשיפת מבנה הספר מתוך המבוא: ספר קהלת הוא חלק מהקורפוס המקראי של ספרות החכמה העוסקת בסוגיית החוקיות. בהרצאתי אבקש להראות שפסקות ההתבוננות המופיעות בו קשורות באופן הדוק לשתי מתכונות החשיבה הנוגעות לאופן פעולתה של החוקיות בעולם: מתכונות חשיבה פרגמטית הגוזרת גמול טבעי ומתכונת חשיבה התיאוצנטרית הגוזרת גמול אלוהי. לטענתי, הדיון בשתי סוגיות אלה נערך לסירוגין